


When You're Looking Like That

by destibelle (MissTonyStark)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Beta Charlie, Crossdressing Castiel, Eventual Domestic Destiel, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, M/M, Married Sam & Gabriel, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy!Castiel, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Personal Assistant!Castiel, Photographer!Gabriel, Russian!Castiel - Freeform, Sam & Gabe Are Also Amazing Parents, Sam & Gabe Are Amazing Uncles, Verbal Humiliation, daddy!dean, domestic sabriel, lawyer!Sam, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTonyStark/pseuds/destibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Krushnic is the personal assistant to one of the richest men in the world; Dick Roman.<br/>When his high school sweetheart, Dean Winchester, moves across the country to be with his brother, Sam, and unfortunately the same city he lives in, every feeling he thought he had finally pushed into his past comes climbing back into his heart. Another unfortunate thing is that Castiel spends most of his free time with said younger Winchester; who is dating Castiel's older brother Gabriel, and he is forced to start spending that time with Dean and that makes things even more difficult than he had anticipated. Especially considering he was currently dating his boss. And definitely because there may be a child Dean didn't know about.<br/>Life just got a whole lot more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Palo Alto

Candy apple red designer heels clicked furiously down the marble tiled hallway. People watched through the open office doors or risked a peek up over their computer through the window as their second in command headed towards the elevator. Castiel furiously pushed the 'Up' button and cursed under his breath in Russian as he pulled the charcoal colored Michael Kors pencil skirt down for the third time that morning. He appreciated Dick showering him with expensive clothes even though they really weren't his thing, but he couldn't help the bitterness that shot down his spine as thought about the looks those clothes always got him. He knew that Omegas had always been looked down on in society; even though they had all the rights an Alpha or Beta had now. Breeders are all they used to be seen as but the last two generations had fought hard to get them where they are now. Castiel was damn lucky to have the job he did now. Personal assistant to the CEO of Roman Industries? People would throw themselves to the wolves and come back just to get a shot to be in his position. The elevator bell dinged, bringing Castiel out of his swarm of thoughts and he threw a smile to Anna Milton before entering the box car and pushing the button to take him to the top floor. While in the elevator, Castiel adjusted the blazer that matched his skirt, making sure the buttons were all done up correctly and that the shirt underneath was properly tucked in. He took just a second to make sure the bun he had pulled his hair into wasn't messy and checked his face in his reflection on the shiny metal walls. He was absolutely positive he was presentable when the doors opened again and proceeded to make his way to the end of yet another hallway; where Dick's office was. Not even bothering to knock, Castiel shoved the French doors open and damn near stomped to the front of the desk, where he stopped and crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his left foot. Dick didn't even really acknowledge him, aside from holding up a finger in a signal to hold on while he finished his call and Castiel huffed softly.

"Okay... Alright, thanks, Zachariah." There was a pause while he listened to the man on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I'll have Castiel make all the arrangements." Cas rolled his bright blue eyes as dramatically as possible. "Uh huh, thanks again. I'll see you Sunday." When the phone had been hung up properly on it's receiver, Dick shot a smirk in the Omega's direction. "That suit looks good on you, babe."

"Don't 'babe' me, Dick Roman." Castiel started, taking a seat in the chair he had been standing next to. He crossed his legs, left knee over the right and proceeded to glare daggers towards his boyfriend.

"Come on, Cassie. You knew I had been planning this trip-"

"Yeah, I knew, but you never told me that you'd be taking it the weekend of my birthday!" Castiel snapped. Dick sighed and stood up, rounding his desk to come and squat down in front of the other man.

"I _have_ to take this trip, Castiel. If I'm going to open the New York branch of our company then I've got to go meet with Zachariah and get all the fine details ironed out. You know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to." Dick gently caressed Castiel's thigh and pressed a kiss to his knee. "I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise." He said, eyes looking up to meet the Omega's. "I'll take you out to eat at your favorite place and we'll do anything you want. You'll have me for a whole weekend; no work."

"You're damn straight, I will." The brunette huffed. Dick chuckled softly as he stood back up.

"I need you to-"

"Your flight leaves in an hour. All your bags have been packed and are loaded onto the jet, and every important file you might need is in your briefcase in the cabin." Castiel said with a smirk. Dick leaned down to kiss the top of Castiel's head.

"You're a Godsend, Cassie." Another eye roll; thankfully the Alpha didn't notice that one. Castiel stood as well, straightening his clothes once more before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend. When he went to pull away, the other man wrapped his arms around the Omega's waist and deepened the kiss for a moment. When they separated, Dick pulled back and winked at Castiel. "I'll see you in a couple weeks." Castiel nodded and watched as Dick left the office, closing the doors behind him and once he heard the elevator doors closing, he quickly dug his cellphone out of the pocket inside his jacket. It took all of seven seconds for Castiel to find the number and make the call.

"Whaddup, baby bro?!" Came the voice of his older brother, Gabriel.

"Oh, thank God, he's gone." Castiel chuckled, plopping down in the well-cushioned seat behind the desk. Gabriel let out a laugh.

"So... we should expect you tonight then, right?"

"Oh, frick yes. I have been _dying_ to get away from that мудак for days now, Gabe." Castiel propped his feet up on the desk and let out a sigh of relief, his accent rolling of his tongue naturally.

"Hey, I'm not the one who screwed the boss to get a better job."

"I didn't screw him to get a better job, Gabriel." Castiel retorted defensively. "I was assigned as his personal assistant after the last one quit and _he's_ the one who initiated the relationship. I wasn't going to turn it down because I make damn good money doing what I do and right now, I can't afford to lose this job. I've got to be able to take care of Elena." Castiel checked his watch and sighed. "Speaking of, I've got to go get her from school and then we'll head over, okay?"

"Sure thing, kid."

"I'm almost twenty-five, Gabriel. I'm not a kid anymore."

"You're my kid brother. But I love you and I'll see you when you get here."

"Same to you, assbutt." They ended the call and Castiel stood with yet another sigh. He organized all the files that were strewn about on the desk, logged the computer out and shut it down before crossing the room and turning the lights out, heading back the way he came. When he reached the bottom floor, Castiel stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Anna's desk. He smiled as he reached over and handed her an envelope he had brought down from Dick's office. Anna quirked an eyebrow as she looked back and forth between her boss and the paper in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked, beginning to open it. Castiel's smile widened as he watched the tears fill her eyes and her hand go up to cover her mouth.

"It's your bonus." He replied, leaning over to pat her shoulder. "I know things have been rough for a while, and I told Dick that I wanted you to get your ninety-day bonus before he left for his trip."

"Cas, this is more than just a bonus, this is like... three months worth of work. I could never accept something like this." Anna said between hiccups as she cried softly.

"You're going to accept it so you can take care of your son, Anna. I know what it's like being a single parent; having to cut corners, scrape pennies, and forgo one bill for another." His blue eyes were shining bright with sincerity when Anna finally looked back up at him. She stood and leaned over the desk, bringing her high school friend into a hug.

"Thank you so much." She whispered when she finally pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

"Anytime, sweetheart." He chuckled, patting her shoulder. Castiel kissed her forehead once before checking the time again. "Alright, I've gotta get outta here. Gotta go grab Ellie before heading to Sam and Gabe's." He turned to walk off before clicking his tongue in remembrance. "Will you be there tomorrow night?" He asked, earning a nod from Anna. Cas smirked before heading back towards Naomi's empty office to grab his briefcase and the purse that Dick _insisted_ he use. Some Coach thing that seemed to have never-ending pockets on the inside. On the way to his car, Castiel waved at people who were also making their own trek or heading inside for some last minute work before the weekend started. He was always greeted with smiles and respect; and not just because he was basically second in command at the company, but because he was kind. Castiel always treated his employees properly. He always gave everyone a fair shot and made sure that if they needed help, he was there to give it. Being Dick's personal assistant basically meant that Dick sat around in his office and answered phone calls while Castiel did the footwork and interacted with everyone. Not that Cas was complaining; he would much rather be as far away from the Alpha as possible. Six years working for Roman Industries, five years of dating the biggest asshole on the planet, eight years without Dean. Eight years of raising their daughter without her father. Castiel rolled his eyes; it was rare that he actually thought about Sam's older brother anymore, but when he did it always managed to hit the few soft spots he had left. He pushed the unlock button on his key chain and watched as the headlights flashed on his car. A smirk came to his face as he ran his fingers across the hood while making his way to open the door. A 2015 Dodge Challenger Hellcat. He had worked hard and saved for a long time to be able to buy his car, but when he finally got to crank the engine the first time he sat behind the wheel after signing the papers, it had all been completely worth it. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing your hard work paying off. Castiel finally sat down in the seat after putting his things in the back and turned the car on, hearing the engine roar to life and purred with joy. A deeply sated sigh escaped through full lips as the Omega shifted his car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot and began heading towards his daughter's elementary school. Thirty minutes later, Castiel and Elena were pulling up to Gabriel's and Sam's house blaring Taylor Swift and singing loudly with smiles on their faces. Once the car was off, the seven year old hopped out and giggled as she ran to the front door, her mother close behind.

"Uncle Gaaaaaabe!" Elena laughed as she skipped down the hallway after Castiel had unlocked the door.

"I'm the kitchen, Ellie!" They heard Gabriel call. Cas set his things down on the foyer table, hung his keys in the appropriate place and followed his daughter. Gabriel was standing at the stove, flipping bacon in a pan while his five year old son, Johnathan was sitting at the table chanting about how he was ready for his food. Castiel walked over to his nephew and placed a kiss atop his head and ruffled the dirty blonde hair, earning a giggle in return.

"Hey, Auntie Cas." The little boy said with a smile.

"Heya, JD!" Elena almost squealed, taking a seat next to her cousin at the table.

"Hi, Ellie!" The two quickly began talking animatedly; speaking both English and Russian, mixing the languages in their conversation.

"Alright, children, успокоиться! Food's ready!" Gabriel called, coming to the table with two plates. He set them down in front of the kids; both of them almost drooling over the bacon cheeseburgers that they had been blessed with.

"Don't forget to say grace, guys." Castiel said, opening the fridge. He heard both children mumble a prayer in Russian before the sounds of chewing and giggling filled the kitchen. "So, where's Sam?" He asked, joining his brother over by the stove. Castiel leaned against the counter and crossed his left ankle over his right, realizing then that he was still in his heels. He sighed and for what felt like the millionth time that day, rolled his eyes and vowed to take the beasts off next time he ventured into the hallway. Gabriel froze for a brief moment, barely long enough for Castiel to even notice, and then continued stacking another cheeseburger on another plate. The younger Omega began hooking his iPod up to the small stereo system next to the stove as he waited for his brother to answer, immediately turning Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off' back on with a smirk.

"He, uh, he had an errand to go -"

"I'm home, guys!" A booming voice called from the front of the house. Johnathan fist bumped the air before high fiving Elena.

"We're eating, daddy!" The little boy yelled, standing up in his chair. Castiel narrowed his eyebrows and pointed downwards at his nephew.

"JD, you park your butt in that chair now before I come over there and wop you with a wooden spoon." He said sternly. The child sat down quickly, nodding his head as a light pink blush crossed his bony cheeks.

"So, who drives the damn douche car parked out there?" They heard another voice, just barely over the music as Castiel turned it up while Elena bounced in her seat, chewing happily on her food. Sam peaked his head full of shaggy hair into the kitchen and threw a smile and wave at everyone before pointing to the living room and giving Gabriel a look that asked the Omega to join him. Gabe passed the now finished plate to Castiel and the younger brother took it gratefully before sitting down next to his daughter at the table.

In the living room, Sam pulled Gabriel to the corner furthest from the kitchen so; hopefully, Castiel wouldn't hear their conversation. He nodded towards the couch where his older brother had made himself comfortable and saw Dean throw up a peace sign out of the corner of his eye. _Hopefully_ Dean wouldn't hear them either, what with Taylor blaring in the background and all. He suppressed a chuckle as he heard Elena, JD, and Castiel all singing along; obviously all of them done with their food since the sink was going. "I thought you were gonna tell Cas that we had plans tonight." Sam finally said, his eyes meeting his husband's. Gabriel sighed and shrugged his shoulders as pitifully as he could.

"He's my baby brother, Sammy -"

"It's Sam."

"- And he's had a hard time with Dick the Douche recently, and he really didn't want to be alone. Especially since Major Asshole was going out of town today. What was I supposed to say?" Gabriel puffed his chest out and shook his head to ruffle his hair and made his best impression of Sam's infamous bitchface. "Oh, I'm sorry, Cas, but you can't come over tonight. My husband's brother-slash-your-ex-boyfriend-slash-baby-daddy is moving into town and is having to stay with us for a week because his house isn't ready for him to move in yet. In fact, you and my niece just can't come over for the next week cause Dean still doesn't know about his daughter and you're going to have to spend your twenty-fifth birthday at home, with said niece, and no family because Dean is just so much more extra important than you." Gabriel pushed his hair behind his ears again before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "No, Sam. That's not how this works. Your brother is important to you, but mine is important to me and he's been through more shit these last eight years than he's deserved. I'm not putting him out simply because Jelly Dean finally decided he wanted to be part of our lives again, that's not how our family works." With that, the Omega turned on his heel and walked back to the kitchen, leaving his Alpha slightly stunned. Not ten seconds later, he heard Gabriel join in on the singing along with the song and finally let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Sam scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned softly before turning and walking over to plop down on the couch beside his older brother.

"So uh, Dean..." He started, peeking his head around the corner to see if Castiel was in any line of vision; thankfully the answer to that was no. "I kinda have to tell you something." Dean smirked, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and turning so he could face his brother better.

"What's up, Sammy?" He asked. Another groan came from the younger Winchester.

"It's _Sam._ " He mumbled. "Anyways, so, uh... jeez, how do I say this?" Sam ran a hand through his hair, not quite sure what to do, and exhaled heavily. "Castiel is in my kitchen." Dean blinked, his eyes widening as what Sam had said sunk into his brain.

"Castiel is where now?"


	2. Not So Blank Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.  
> here I am again.  
> friggin' finally.  
> I just want to go ahead and apologize (and thank) everyone who has been keeping up with my work and wondering where I've disappeared to and whatnot. I promise I didn't just fall off the face of the planet and forget my fics. my computer actually died on me, lol. poor laptop had to be sent to it's final resting place and I just didn't have the patience to type up, edit, etc an entire chapter for as many updates and I have to get done on my phone. and of course I don't have a tablet of any kind, lol. so, once again, thank you so very much to you all and I'm working on getting these updates done as quickly as possible now that I have a new computer!  
> <3

"My. Kitchen." Sam repeated slowly. In the second it took Dean to make the movement to get up, Sam jumped and plastered himself against his older brother. "No. Please, just don't. Not tonight." He said, though it was muffled by Dean's chest. They both heaved a sigh at the same time and the elder brother finally leaned back as the younger sat up and straightened his clothes back up. "He's... been going through a rough time and the last thing either of you needs is to confront what happened back then. If you really want -"

"Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!" Of course Elena would choose this time to come running into the living room. Sam's face fell as he turned to face his niece, her bright green eyes locking with his own hazel briefly before realizing there was someone new sitting next to her uncle. She stopped dead in front of Sam, her body poised to face Dean as she squinted and tilted her head questioningly. Dean watched as her little nostrils flared; scenting him as discreetly as possible before straightening up and looking back and forth between the Winchesters. "Mommy and Auntie Gabe said JD and I had to ask you if we could have ice cream and if the pool had been cleaned so we can go swimming. And JD was still eating his fries, so I came to ask because Mommy says I'm impatient like my father." The little girl finally crossed her skinny arms over his chest and shifted her weight to one side as she eyed down her uncle. There was a brief moment of silence before one of her arms darted out and she was pointing at Dean. "And if you think _he_ is going to stay hidden from Mommy for too much longer -"

"Elena?" The three in the living room had just noticed the absence of music coming from the kitchen and it's replacement being heels on hardwood floors. Castiel peeked his head into the living room to check on his daughter and stopped dead in his tracks when his blue eyes met Dean's green ones. "Что он здесь делает ?" His voice was soft; almost broken as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Elena ran over to her mother, wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her head on his stomach.  


" Пожалуйста, не бороться, mama." She whispered. Cas embraced his daughter, arms protectively circling her as he glared at Dean and then turned his eyes to Sam.  


"You thought this was okay?!" Castiel finally yelled. "You thought this was how she was supposed to meet him?!" He lifted the seven year old into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder, her brown hair falling over her eyes as they began to water. "I _trusted_ you, Sam and this is what you do to my daughter?" His own tears finally began falling and he held tightly to his child; rubbing her back, kissing the side of her head. Dean stood and took a couple of steps towards Castiel and Elena.

"Is she...?" He asked quietly, holding a hand out.

" Держись подальше от нее, Dean Winchester." A growl came from the Omega that none of them believe would've been possible from someone so small and submissive. Gabriel came up behind his younger brother and gently began pulling him towards the stairs; obviously trying to get them separated before anything got worse. Before leading them up to their rooms, the older Krushnic brother looked over at his Alpha, his eyes sad and head hung low. He was hurting for Castiel and didn't understand why his mate had thought the evening would turn out okay. He shook his head once before taking the others upstairs. Once they heard a door close, Dean and Sam both let out breaths they didn't realize they had been holding.  


"That... obviously could've gone a lot smoother." Sam mumbled, running his hands through his hair. "Or a lot worse." He looked up at his brother. "You're damn lucky, Dean. To walk up on an Omega cradling his child like that is absolutely insane. Castiel could've maimed you." Dean didn't say anything, just turned his shocked face to his baby brother. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as everything dawned on him all at once. Sam stood and brought Dean into a hug; it was definitely considered a chick-flick moment, but at that point neither Winchester cared.

"Is that my little girl?" Dean sobbed quietly into Sam's chest. The taller of them bit his bottom lip, holding back tears of his own before nodding.

"Yeah... yeah, she is."

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

Castiel woke the next morning to Elena plastered to his side; her arm draped over his hip and her face buried against the middle of his back. Her knees were bunched up against his thighs and he sighed softly, holding onto her hand for a moment before gently standing and covering her back up. Once he had kissed her forehead, tucked her in, pulled his KU hoodie on and slipped on his house shoes; the Omega made his way out of the room and into the bathroom down the hallway where he proceeded with his normal morning routine. Despite the previous day's antics, he felt rather calm as he brushed his teeth and checked his face in the mirror. As he began brushing his hair; God, all of his damn hair. The hair that Dick had begged him to grow out and the only reason he hadn't chopped it all off is because he didn't want to upset his boyfriend. Castiel hated being so feminized; but to be a successful Omega in the world, you had to be willing to use your body to get what you wanted. And if that meant he needed to dress up in tight skirts and high heels, then dammit, he would do it to take care of his daughter. Finally, he had finished with all the tangles and curls of his mid-back length, raven colored monstrosity he called hair, he braided it back and threw it over his shoulder in hopes of being able to ignore it for the day. The bathroom door opened and Gabriel came walking in; pretty much like a zombie. When he sat on the toilet to pee, Castiel raised an eyebrow and Gabriel just waved him off. "It was a long night and I'm still not awake. I need like, ten billion gallons of coffee in my life right now." The younger brother chuckled softly before saluting and dismissing himself from the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He quietly made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Sam, JD, and Dean were all sitting at the table. The Omega had opened his mouth to say something when his phone started ringing in the pocket of his hoodie. Sam looked up, recognizing the ringtone and exchanged looks with Castiel.

"It's almost noon where he is, shouldn't he be at work?" Sam asked, earning a shrug in return. Cas slid his finger across the screen to answer the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked softly.

** "Hey, babe. I didn't wake you up, did I?"  ** Castiel rolled his eyes gently and walked over to the coffee pot.

"No, I've been up for a few..." He started. "Elena had a rough night so she slept in the bed with me." He finally finished as he filled the pot up with water.

** "I'm sorry to hear that. Did she have bad dreams again?" ** Cas was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer as he dumped the water into machine.

"Not really, she just had a hard time sleeping. She's getting restless again." He paused, a smirk crossing his face. "It's genetic. Her father was the same way." Dick was silent on the other line for a minute.

** "You know how I don't really like hearing or talking about Elena's father, dear." ** He grumbled lowly, sending a shiver of fear down Castiel's spine. **"I'm the only father she needs in her life. Whoever that other Alpha is obviously didn't want her or you and now I've stepped up; there's no need to bring him into our conversation."**

"I was simply stating fact, Dick. You don't have to flip shit over me mentioning Dean." Cas hopped up on the counter, kicking his legs gently. He watched as Elena walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She scented gently before walking right up to Dean and crawling into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder and inhaling deeply. The Alpha and the Omega looked at one another, Castiel feeling tears gather in his eyes as he slowly nodded, giving Dean all the permission he needed before he quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter and buried his face in her hair, scenting as much as he could.

** "I'm not flipping shit, Castiel. I'm just saying."   ** Cas heard a door close through the phone line and then silence.  **"You better watch how you speak to me, Omega. I don't care if you're around your brother and his lawyer mate; you are mine. My property and that is the end of the story. No more Dean Winchester, no more brothers, no more family. You step out of line one more time and I will fly back from New York, pick up you and that brat of yours and bring you back here so that way you have no other choice but to listen to me. Is that clear?"** Castiel covered his mouth, tears rolling down his cheek as Gabriel finally joined them. Noticing his brother's state, he walked over and brought him into his arms.

"Yes..." Castiel whispered. "I understand."

** "Good. Now, I will call you later tonight after we're done with dinner. I want to listen to you as you touch yourself for me, Castiel." ** The Omega nodded his head even though he knew Dick couldn't see him. He closed his eyes, laying his head down on Gabriel's shoulders because he knew Sam and Dean had to have been watching and he couldn't stand for Alphas to see him weak.

"Okay..." He said as normally as he could.

** "I love you, precious." ** And with that, Dick hung up on his end and Castiel dropped his phone on the counter and wrapped his arms around his brother, begging him for comfort and to just hold him.

" Я не могу. Я больше не могу это делать!" He cried, finally lifting his head up to meet Gabriel's eyes. The older brother helped his younger down and both Omegas made their way to the living room, wanting to talk a bit more privately. "I don't know what to do, Gabe. I won't be able to get another job like this one if I leave... I won't have anywhere to go because I sold my flat when I moved in with him! He's got me stuck... I'm caught in a web and I don't know how to get out..." Gabriel tucked a stray hair behind Castiel's ear and sniffled softly as he tried not to cry, a soft smile on his face.  


"You forget that you and Ellie have rooms here at our house, and if you left Dick then there would be absolutely no problem with you two coming to stay here." Sam walked in and sat next to Castiel, bringing him into a hug.

"We've helped you through some tough things before, this will be no different. We don't mind being here for you at all." The Alpha whispered, kissing the top of the smaller man's head. Dean chose that moment to walk in, Elena and JD making their way upstairs to get dressed for the day. He cleared his throat, and shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way towards the people he used to be inseparable from. He finally knelt down in front of Castiel, and took his much smaller hands into his own. Dean stared down at their fingers before interlocking them and kissing the top of Castiel's left hand.

"I... I know I've been an uber douchebag and the last thing that you'd probably want is any kind of help from me; especially when it comes to Elena..." Dean had to stop to clear his throat again. He sniffled before he finally looked up at the Omega. "But I'm here now... and I'll do whatever you need or want me to. I'll help however I can and I may not be your uh, your... m-mate anymore, but I'll do whatever it takes -" Castiel pulled his hands free before wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck and leaning down to cry on his shoulder. Dean reacted almost instantly; pulling the smaller man down into his lap and cradling him like nothing had changed between them. They held tightly; Dean comforting as long as Castiel needed him to. Gabriel and Sam exchanged looks before noticing Elena standing at the entrance to the living room; her head cocked to the side and her hands plastered to her hips.

"Is mama finally leaving Dick and getting together with him?" It took everything Gabriel had not to spray the soda he had just taken a gulp of all over his family.

Sam, on the other hand, had not succeeded in being so lucky. Castiel and Dean were glaring daggers at the taller Alpha before he even had a chance to realize he had soaked the two in water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now that I don't have translations for the first chapter, so here they are;  
> мудак - asshole  
> успокоиться - settle down
> 
> and here's for this chapter;  
> Что он здесь делает ? - what is he doing here  
> Пожалуйста, не бороться - please don't fight  
> Держись подальше от нее - you stay away from her  
> Я не могу. Я больше не могу это делать - I can't. I can't do this anymore


End file.
